StoryTime
by Kat Lu
Summary: Lucy tells the children of the fairy tail guild a story about their parents


Story time Fairy tail fanfic one shot

The start of story time, the best part of the day also the saddest.

"Alright kids what do you want to hear about today," Lucy asked the kids as they sat down around Lucy.

"I want to hear the story of when Mom and Dad meet, and what happened with phantom lord," Juvia's daughter Ultear said.

"No that's a lame one, tell us about Fairy Glitter and how Mom found it, or when Dad got kicked out of the guild because of what happened with the fighting festive," Cana's and Laxus son Zander yelled.

"Or maybe we could hear about the Grand Magic Games, the gate of time, the dragons, and future Lucy and the letters her and my mom wrote to each other," Levy's daughter Metalicana stated.

"The fights with the demons and mom kicking that hell girl but with the help of aunty Lisanna," Mirajane's son Justin said hitting the air.

"You could tell us about Layla, Jude, and aunty Aquarius," Lucky asked her mother crawling up on her lap.

"Let's save that for bed time sweetheart," Lucy told her daughter patting her on the head.

"We could tell the story about END," Erza said taking a seat next to Lucy grading the story book with her right arm the only one she had left.

"No that one is to sad," the kids gowned.

"Come on kid's, it's been awhile since this one was told," Erza said smiling.

"Let's read the one the master wants to read today, it's not every day she feels like joining us for story time," Lucy said with a weak smile on her face.

The kids nodded yes and Lucy started to story, the story about END.

"Lucy we have to let him go, it's too late to save him," Gray cried holding Lucy back.

"No it can't be too late, he is our friend after all," Lucy replied trying to break free from Grays hold.

"Lucy, Gray is right he is gone, so is everyone else let it go," Erza told her holding onto Wendy.

"Wendy could heal him, she has the power now," Lucy's cried.

"Lucy, Wendy hasn't been able to help out for a while now she was hurt to bad," Cana said walking up holding out her arm.

"What are you going to do," Lucy asked looking up at her bloody friend.

"What needs to be done, I need to take him out while there is a chance, Gray hold her back," Cana said.

"Right, go ahead," Gray replied.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter," Cana shouted shouting out fairy glitter at END.

"No Natsu," Lucy cried out.

There was a big flash of light then Natsu had Cana by the throat.

"Silly girl, you think that could kill me, such a weak Fairy," END laughed.

"Don't you think that this story is a bit dark for the kids," Carla asked walking into the room.

"Carla how is Wendy doing today," Erza asked.

"She still hasn't woke up, giving birth really took the rest out of her" Carla replied sitting down.

Crying came from the next room, "guess Doranbolt is up," Carla said starting up.

"Stay you need to rest I got him," Erza said getting up and leaving the room to get Wendy's son.

A couple moments latter Erza walked back in the room, "go on with the story Lucy," Erza told the women.

Cana was laying on the ground passed out.

"Natsu you don't have to do that, come on you are stronger than this," Lucy cried.

"Natsu isn't in there anymore Lucy, he is an evil killer now, he killed most of the guild," Gray yelled.

"Hold her back Juvia," Gray said to Juvia who was checking if Cana was alright.

"Right Gray-sama," Juvia replied putting her arms around Lucy in Grays place.

"Don't hurt him Gray he is your friend, he is all of our friends," Lucy cried.

"He isn't our friend anymore," Gray said coldly turning on his Demon slayer mode.

Gray started to fight with END but soon enough Gray was on his knees.

"You could never win against me Gray," END laughed sounding like Natsu for a moment.

"As I remember we tied," Gray said with a smirk on his face.

Then Gray stood and froze END over giving his life as he cast the one ice spell that he was told never to do.

"Gray-sama no," Juvia scream falling to the ground crying.

"Wait how did Natsu come END in the first place I forgot," Justin asked.

"Is it story time, looks like we made it back in time," Juvia said walking through the front door of the guild with Lyon.

"Mama your back, I missed you so much," Ultear said running up to Juvia hugging her leg.

"What story is it this time," Lyon asked Lucy.

"The story of END," Lucy replied looking at the book trying to hide her sadness.

"Oh alright," Juvia said looking at the ground and Lyon graded her hand.

"Do you want to lesson to it dear," he asked the rain lady.

"Sure it's been while since I heard it," Juvia replied sitting down with Ultear.

"Are you sure Juvia, we are at that one part," Lucy said to the blue hair girl.

"Yea I mean you have to tell it so I might as well hear it," Juvia replied.

An hour passed and the ice started to melt with laughing.

"See I will always win Gray," END laughed while black flames covered over the body.

"How dare you take my Gray from me he was my world he was my sun and yet you do this," Juvia yelled standing to her feet.

"You can't fight Juvia, you don't want to lose your baby too," Erza said laying Wendy on the ground transforming in Nakagami Armor.

"I am sorry Natsu you have done so much for me, you saved my life before but I can't save you," Erza said and started to fight with Natsu.

"Rawr of the dark dragon," Natsu laughed covering Erza in black flames and Erza cut Natsu leg.

Erza got out but by the time it was out her left arm was burnt to the bone.

"Erza your arm," Juvia cried running to Erza.

"Let me fight," Juvia said holding onto the red head.

"No I could still fight this is just a flesh wound," Erza replied taking her sword and cutting her arm off, screaming out in pain.

"Oh yes scream my dear, maybe your dead friends can hear your call," END laughed.

Erza put her sword in the ground, "Lucy use your star magic," Erza yelled.

"But its Natsu, I cant hurt him," Lucy cried.

"Do you want to loss more of our friends," Erza said.

"No I don't," Lucy replied standing to her feet.

"Then do it trust me," Erza told her.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!," Lucy called out casting her magic.

The stars surrounded Natsu shining light and hitting him, once it was over Natsu was turned to stone.

"Wait so he was turned to stone," Zander said.

"Yes he did," Lucy replied.

"How does that work out," Zander asked.

"Let her finish the story and then you know," Erza smiled at the young boy.

"How much longer, I need to pee," Lucky asked her mother.

"Its almost over darling," Lucy replied.

"How did he turn to stone," Lucy asked Erza.

"The light in the attack counter acted the darkness in him turning the dark to light slowly, he will stay stone until we can find some magic to turn him back or at less I hope," Erza replied grading Lucy's hand.

"Come on Juvia lets go back to the guild," Lucy said picking up Cana and Wendy.

"Will you grad END please he can rest with the first master," Erza said to Juvia.

"Juvia did as she was told with a look of loss in her eyes, the three girls walking back to the guild all losing things they will never get back," Lucy said shutting the story book.

"So everyone else died that battle, beside's Wendy who is in a coma, Cana who has been off on a mission every since she got better, and Mest who hasn't left Wendy side, then Erza, Juvia and you mommy," Lucky asked her mom.

"Well yes, but its not all sad because we have all of you to let Fairy Tail live on," Lucy replied setting her daughter down.

Then Loke walked through the doors, "hey honey welcome back," Lucy said to her husband.

"Daddy are you back from the spirit world," Lucky asked the lion spirit.

"Yes I am sweet heart," Loke said picking his daughter up.

"When are you going to let Lucky know that Natsu is her father," Erza whispered in Lucy's ear.

"She doesn't need to know, plus I am in love with Loke now he is my husband," Lucy replied rubbing her tummy.

"And what about when that baby comes and doesn't look like Lucky huh," Erza said.

"Well I will tell her when the time comes, plus with Juvia having her new baby with Lyon Lucky might not know," Lucy told Erza.

"Alright if you say so, I am going to go check up on Wendy, then call Cana hopefully she reply's this time," Erza said walking off.


End file.
